Open Fyre
Open Fyre is the final part of A Jolly Happy Soul in which Fyre and Burnt learn the true meaning of Christmas Starring Roles *Fyre *Burnt Featuring Roles *Fireball *Splendid *Slushy *Pop *Cub *Mime *Nutty *Buck and Chuck *Howdy *Hatchy *Josh *Fiora *Superspeed *Toad *Eli *Lumpy *The Mole Appearing Roles *Lifty and Shifty *Cro-Marmot *Truffles *Lammy *Mr. Pickles *Handy *Petunia *Cuddles *Giggles *Toothy *Velo *Germy *Senior Plot All over town, characters get ready for Christmas. Pop and Cub finsih putting decorations on their home, Hatchy and Toad have set up lights all over, Josh, Fiora and Superspeed finish painting a large picture of a mistletoe and set it up over the police station and Fyre, Howdy, Mime, Nutty, Buck and Chuck finish decorating a lagre tree in the center of town which is then finished when Splendid puts a star on the top. Everywhere, joy is seen, even on the face of Fyre. With the town now decorated Fyre and Burnt do the honors of turning on the lights however when they flip the switch for the towns power its uses too much energy and shorts out. the short hits the lights around the town making them bgo out or explode cutting up everyone nearbye. The short then hits Pop and Cub's home and is quickly lit aflame with them inside, luckily both manage to escape but not before getting badly burned. Then the short hits the police station and the lights on it burst into flames, catching the picture on fire. Josh lets out a horrified scream at the sight and he doest notice the picture is falling until it lands on him. Finnally the fire hits the tree in the center of town, lighting it on fire and creating a inferno so bad it shocks even Fireball, and melts a nearby Slushy. Fire fighters Eli, Lumpy and The Mole arrive to put out the flames, forgeting the power is still on so the moment they blast the fire with water is sends a shock to the unlucky fire fighters and then their firetruck which explodes making a huge crater. Fyre and Burnt stare in awe and then come to their senses, so they turn off the power and rush over to the now burnt down tree. Fyre begins to cry at the sight until he spots something shiny in the ashes. Reaching into the ashes Fyre pulls out the star from the top of the tree and this sight brings a smile to him. Suddenly Fyre starts singing a carol and is joined in by Burnt and then several other, and finnally the whole town is standing around the burnt tree, sing as a shooting star appears in the sky. Everyone lets out one last note and then a large metoer crushes the town. Deaths #Josh is crushed by a painting. #Slushy is melted. #Everyone else is crushed by the meteor. Injuries #Toad, Hatchy, Senior, Cuddles and Toothy are cut by lights. #Pop and Cub are badly burned. #Eli, Lumpy and The Mole are shocked. Category:A Jolly Happy Soul Category:Articles in need of images Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors